Videl, My Princess
by kitsuneluvuh
Summary: AU. The Earth is finally at peace after the defeat of the Saiyans by the Human forces, but things may not be going as smoothly as they seem. GhV


Author's Note: Hey, everybody! Yeah, I know I should be working on my Death Not story, "When A Goddess Gets Bored", but I got the idea for this story while I was in my shower and wanted to write it out before I forgot about it. Anyway, I've shifted from a Death Note phase to a Dragonball Z and Rurouni Kenshin phase. So, just read the prologue and tell me if you think the story is worth continuing. Or course, like Professor Calamitus of the Nickelodeon show "Jimmy Neutron", I have a problem where I can never finish anything, so it's going to take a LOT of support from you guys to get me to finish the story. Now, let's get cracking!

Disclaimer: Last night I had a dream where I owned all the hot male Saiyans of Dragonball Z as my love-slaves (shirtless and carrying Saiyan-sized platters of chocolate fudge cake!). Then, when I woke up, I started crying because I was forced to face the truth that I do not, in fact, own Dragonball Z. I'm working on it, though!

Videl, My Princess

Prologue

_Far, far away, through the depths of time and space, at the edge of the spiral galaxy known as the Milky Way, a small planet named Earth lay nestled in its little solar system orbiting the average yellow star called the sun. Although unimpressive by universal measurements, this tiny blue planet was special because its humble soil was able to give birth to two immensely powerful races: The Saiyans and the Humans. The Saiyans were a strong, warrior race. They prided themselves on their inherent ability to fight and thrived on blood and battle. From birth, every second of their lives was dedicated to pushing their bodies past their mortal limits as they strived to reach the invincible strength of their warrior of legends, the Super Saiyan. Conversely, the Humans lacked any real strength to speak of, but more than made up for it with their great mental and spiritual prowess. They were able to defend themselves against the bloodthirsty Saiyan onslaughts by turning their great intelligence and ability to learn into creating powerful weapons that were able to repel even the strongest Saiyan._

_Still, after centuries of turbulent warring between the two races, even the unbendable Human spirit began to feel fatigue. It was around that time that Earth's moon, which completed an orbit only once every thousand years, appeared in the night sky above the site of the most desperate battle yet. Under the light of the moon, the Saiyans, who were being pushed back, were finally able to unleash their true fury through a transformation that is the birthright of every Saiyan who has his tail and is lucky enough to be alive at the time the moon shines overhead. A Saiyan's tail, the curious appendage that aesthetically separates the Saiyans from the nearly identical Human race, contains a special gland that initiates the transformation and is activated by the light energy of the moon that is absorbed through the Saiyan's eyes. Once the gland is activated, the Saiyan transforms into an enormous ape-like being with power multiplied tenfold. Under this overwhelming power, it seemed as though the Human race would be unable to prevent its utter annihilation._

_Then, when all seemed lost, a miracle occurred. A great warrior, unable to stand any longer the suffering and bloodshed being inflicted on the Humans even as they called for retreat, rose from among the ranks of the Saiyans and to the surprise of all turned against his very own kind. Glowing with a blinding golden light, he raised his arms and released a powerful blast of energy that was able to completely disintegrate the moon. With the destruction of their power source, the Saiyans reverted to their normal forms. Then, shocked and enraged at their betrayal, the Saiyans turned their fury upon the lone Saiyan warrior. Single-handedly, he fought off the entire Saiyan army long enough for the top Human scientist to resurrect an impenetrable energy barrier around the entire Human territory, protecting them from further attacks._

_Drained of power and with his mission complete, the Golden Warrior smiled contentedly and let himself fall beneath the relentless blows of his former comrades. Then, unable to do any more to the Humans, the Saiyan race retreated to its own territories to nurse its wounds and regain its strength._

_Meanwhile, at the edge of the battlefield, a Human male emerged from beneath a cavern of debris, having hidden there at the beginning of the battle and been unable to hear the call for retreat. Therefore, he had been the sole person to remain behind after the retreat and witness the emergence and victorious defeat of the Golden Warrior. Deciding to turn the situation to his own benefit, the man returned to the Humans claiming credit for the work of the Golden Warrior. In gratitude for his supposed victory over the Saiyan hordes, the people declared the man Champion and King of the Human Race. This, however, is not the story of the False Champion's exploits. It is the story of his daughter, Videl, and a mysterious young man by the name of Son Gohan. _

Okay, there's the prologue. I hope I didn't make any mistakes, but if I did I want you guys to point them out to me right away. After all, this was written at two in the morning and I'm tired. While I feel I am most creative late at night, I'm also most lazy. Anyway, enough of my blather. Tell me what you think! Are you interested enough that you want me to continue? Review!


End file.
